Let's Try It
by Juliet Spree
Summary: Harry Styles grudgingly goes to do a favor for his sister. When he gets there, he meets Courtney and is glad he went. But will it work out between Courtney and Harry? Harry decides they'll never know if they doen't try some things out.
1. Chapter 1

_Harry Styles Fan Fic: I do not own Harry Styles! Just writing for enjoyment. Please read and review, I can't wait to hear people's suggestions. This is before Harry Styles is famous; before X Factor. Enjoy!_

**Courtney's POV**

I'd woken up early that day. My cousin James was finally coming home from his trip to New York City! It'd been two years of him doing an intense internship and I couldn't wait to see him; catch up.

"Courtney, are you ready to go?" Kaytee, my sister, yelled up the stairs.

"Of course? When am I not ready?" I replied, rushing past her.

We got in the car and were on our way to the airport to meet James. I turned on the radio, and heard Katy Perry's "TGIF, Last Friday Night". I began to sing my heart out and Kaytee laughed at me. I was on a natural high; windows down, wind blowing my dark brown hair, singing to a carefree song, knowing that James was coming home!

**Harry's POV**

"HARRY!" My sister Amber was barking my name again. I rolled my eyes and continued reading my book. "LET'S GO! We can't be late for this!"

I didn't understand why I had to go with her to the blasted airport. Our sister Amanda was dating James before he left for New York City, but when he left they weren't on good terms and had decided to "take a break". Now Amanda was at college, and Amber promised Amanda we would "represent her" by meeting James at the airport when he returned. Really it was just Amanda's way of saying, "James and I broke up but I regret everything I did and said and I miss him. Please go to the airport and keep that door open for me!"

I thought it was stupid. They hadn't seen each other for two years and I doubted that James wanted to see our faces; he probably wanted to see Amanda's and discuss what had happened before he saw us.

"HARRY STYLES! I am going to KILL you! Come on now." Amber was now standing at my doorway, determined to leave.

"Alright, I am coming," I said as I grabbed a hoodie. "Flights are usually late anyway."

"No excuses. This is important to Amanda."

We ran out to the car and got in. Amber fumbled with the keys before finding the correct one and starting the engine.

"I hope we don't miss it," Amber said as she looked over her shoulder, trying to back out of the driveway.

"Oh my goodness, me either! That would just be awful! My life would be ruined!" I panted, sarcastically. Amber glared me down. I rolled my eyes and sighed as my chin rested on my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Courtney's POV**

"Oh, oh, there's a spot right in front!" I said to Kaytee. She pulled perfectly into the spot and put the car in park.

"You ready for this?" Kaytee asked, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Yes! I am so excited—and nervous," I laughed. "Two years is a long time." I got out of the car and met Kaytee at the back. We straightened our outfits and walked towards the doors. "You think Amanda will be here?"

"Nah, she is pretty serious when it comes to school," Kaytee said. "Plus if they didn't end on good terms…"

"Yeah, but it's James," I interrupted. "Don't you think she could fly here to meet him?"

"I bet she won't. They will meet up next month when she's home for the summer. What's another month when you've already done two years?"

"True." We walked towards the baggage claim, slowly realizing we had no idea where we were going. Then I spotted our Aunt Jenny and other cousins. "Hey, Aunt Jenny!" I waved.

"Courtney, Kaytee!" Aunt Jenny responded. "So glad you could make it!"

"We didn't miss anything did we? We are about 5 minutes late," Kaytee said.

"No, James' flight got delayed so it's still a good twenty minutes off," Aunt Jenny replied.

I looked around, and talked to some of the other family members who were there. My cousin Brianne was making a list of things she needed to tell James about: celebrity babies, marriages, school, new songs, new movies, etc. I read through her list and was helping her add things in, when I saw some more people walking towards our group.

I squinted to recognize their faces but didn't recall seeing them before. I looked back down, but looked up again when I heard one of them speak.

"Hello, Jenny," said the girl. Her and my aunt talked, and the boy stood there, looking totally confused on why he was there. I stared at his curly brown hair and his eyes. _Hmm. Attractive, _I thought. Then the boy made eye contact with me and he smiled a half smile. I returned the gesture, and was mortified that he'd caught me staring. I looked back down to continue composing the list.

**Harry's POV**

"Great. It's ten after. We missed it. I hate walking into places late," Amber griped. She found a parking spot and did a terrible job parking. I was surprised she missed the car next to us. "Let's go. Run."

Amber barely put the car in park before she was halfway to the entrance. I sighed, unbuckling my seatbelt. I turned off the engine and grabbed the keys. I pulled down the visor mirror and looked at my face. "Meh," I said as I flipped the mirror back up. I got out of the car barely seeing Amber run into the airport. "Geeze. Girls," I said. I pulled my V-neck down and then lowered the zipper on my hoodie just a bit. I followed in the direction that Amber had gone.

I got right inside the doors and bumped into Amber. "What the—what are you doin'?" I spit out in disgust.

"I don't know where to go," Amber whispered. "Plus, we are late. I didn't want to walk up to James alone. That is so awkward!"

"Ahha," I said. I looked around a bit and then saw a sign: BAGGAGE CLAIM. "There is the baggage claim, let's walk that way and look for him."

Amber and I walked in the direction of the baggage claim. I could see a huge group of people gathered nearby. I saw a girl look up at us, squint, and then look back down. I didn't recognize any of the people, but Amber did.

"Look, there is James' mom," Amber nudged me. "Hello, Jenny," Amber started up a conversation with Jenny and I stood there listening to Amber explain why we were there. I tried to pay attention, but I couldn't keep my eyes from meandering toward the girl who had squinted us down.

She was looking directly at me. I smiled a bit and she responded with her own smile. She didn't smile with her teeth, as if she was a tad insecure about it. _Cute. _I thought. _Must know James somehow._ She immediately looked back down at the paper in her hand. I was glad I caught her looking. The fact that there was a girl...an attractive girl... my age there made me a little bit more comfortable about being there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry's POV**

Amber finished talking with Jenny and we found empty chairs near the rest of the people. We sat down and finally had a chance to breathe.

"What did she say?" I asked Amber, while looking over at the girl.

"What do you mean 'what did she say'? You were standing with me the whole time," Amber replied.

I just shook my head in agreement and leaned forward so my forearms rested on my knees. I let my head hang, trying to relax a little bit before James' flight got in. I knew we would have some explaining to do as to why we were there, but I wasn't worried. I'd just let Amber do the explaining. I looked up again to catch a glimpse of that girl. I could only see the back of her head, her dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail. It was a little crooked on her head, but didn't bother me. "You know a lot of the people here?" I asked Amber.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering. I don't recognize anybody," I said.

"Yeah, Jenny obviously. James' dad Brad, and his older sister Haley. His grandparents are over by the gift shop…and let's see… oh, Breanne, his youngest sister. She's right there." Amber pointed her finger to where Breanne was sitting next to the girl.

"The one with the ponytail?" I asked, now more obviously looking since we were talking about them.

"Nah the little blonde one. She's like twelve," Amber said, grabbing a magazine from the chair next to hers.

"Then who's the other one?" I said, anxious to know that it wasn't one of James' sisters.

"I am pretty sure that is James' cousin Courtney," Amber said as if trying to recall. "Yeah, that one is Courtney and the one standing up is Kaytee."

"I've never seen them before," I said, raising my arms up and holding them on the back of my head. I reclined back in the chair so it was easier to see the girl. "Courtney, you said?"

"Yes. I said it twice, Harry," Amber said, giving me a weird look.

_Courtney_, I thought. _Hmm. Wonder how old she is._ I looked away, so that my thoughts would be clearer. Then people started hurrying towards the big windows where the planes could be seen coming to the landing strip. Passengers started to exit the plane and bags started coming through on the baggage belt. I looked at Amber and her eyes got big. I looked back at the window and immediately saw James coming down the ladder on the airplane. Everyone was giddy with excitement, and Jenny started wiping tears from her eyes. Amber started to get up, but I pulled her back down. "Let them have their moment first…they're family."

Amber nodded and sat back down on the edge of her seat. I could tell she was nervous. I put my hand on her leg and patted her for comfort. Amber put her hand on mine and just held it. She was losing it, and she wasn't even the one dating James. I closed my eyes and chuckled, then opened them and looked up at where Courtney was standing. Courtney was looking at me, smiling. I threw a smile back, and she turned to her sister and started having a conversation. I could tell it was not a real conversation, because she kept looking out of the corner of her eye to see if I was still looking at her. I still don't understand why girls do that. They try to so obviously get our attention by talking to other people really loudly, or flirting with other guys, or simply looking at us just so we notice them. But the way that Courtney did it didn't bother me like it did when other girls did it. Courtney seemed sweeter; more genuine when she did it, not doing it to get me to notice. Then the cheers erupted as James entered the actual building.

"James!" Jenny screamed. "How are you honey? I missed you too much!"

James gave his mom a huge hug. He held her for a long time, before letting go and greeting the rest of the family. "Grandma, glad to see you!" James exclaimed. "Still looking good as ever." He kissed the top of her head and she smiled a sweet smile. "Grandpa, you are one lucky man to have her," he winked at his grandma. James continued hugging and commenting on everyone who'd come. He finally got to Courtney. "Court! What is up? Haven't heard from you in a while!"

"James," Courtney hugged her cousin. "I know—I've been really busy at work and school. Hardly have time to breathe."

"Well, we have a lot to catch up on, right?" James winked at Courtney. "We have to finish that boat we were building. Need to race it down to the bridge in a few weeks. See if the motor still works, yeah?" Courtney laughed and nodded. James adjusted his coat from one side to the other. "Have you seen Amanda over the past few years?" They lowered their voices, so I couldn't hear what they were saying, but then Courtney pointed in our direction. James' mouth dropped open, and he squeezed Courtney before walking over to us.

James smiled and stopped in front of us. Amber and I stood up. "Amber," James said crossing his arms. "How have you been?"

Amber took a deep breath and responded. "Good, James," she smiled.

"And who is this?" James said, pointing at me.

"It's Harry, of course," Amber laughed. "He's changed a lot in two years, huh?"

James nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Harry. How are you?" He reached his hand out.

I took the offer and shook his hand. "Good, how are you?"

"Well, glad to be home." The conversation stalled before James spoke again. "I have to admit, I am surprised to see you guys here. Why did you come?"

Amber and I exchanged looks. "Well," Amber began, "Amanda wanted us to come actually. She—she just—," I could sense Amber tensing up, so I took over.

"Amanda just wanted us to come by and see if you two still have a chance," I said bluntly. Amber threw her elbow into my arm. "Oww," I muttered.

James raised both his eyebrows in shock. "Really?"

Amber smiled and closed her eyes in embarrassment. "Basically."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Mine as well just say it like it is," I looked at both of them and then pulled a piece of paper from my hoodie sweatshirt. "Got a pen?" James reached into his carryon bag and pulled out a pen. "Thanks," I said. I wrote down Amanda's phone number, email, and address. "Here. Get a hold of Amanda. Phone is probably best. Or email." I smiled. "But she _will_ be home in a few weeks for summer break too."

James took the paper from my grasp and I could see his hands shaking a bit. "Thanks, I will."

"Well, we gotta get going," Amber said. "It was really nice to see you again James. See you in a few weeks, I assume?"

James patted Amber on the back. "For sure. Thanks again."

James turned his back towards us and walked back towards his family. Amber and I started to walk back out to the parking lot. I turned over my right shoulder and shot a look back at Courtney. She was talking to James again. I turned straight forward and opened the door for Amber. "Courtney," I said with a huge grin on my face. "Courtney."


	4. Chapter 4

**Courtney's POV**

The boy and girl walked to some empty seats and sat down. I didn't follow them with my eyes; instead I just pretended to be completely absorbed in writing this random list. I realized that Breanne was staring at me.

"Are you okay?" Breanne asked, looking confused.

I laughed. "Yes, I am good," I pointed at a bulleted point on her list. "You also forgot to write down the Tiger Woods thing. That's been in the news a lot!"

Breanne gasped. "How could I forget Tiger Woods? Oh my goodness," Breanne ripped the list from my hand and scribbled furiously. Watching how fast her pen moved made me laugh. While Breanne finished writing that down, I looked over at the big windows. I could see a man on the landing strip with his red lasers flashing, and him motioning directions.

I tapped Breanne's shoulder. "Hey, Breanne, I think the plane is almost ready to land."

Breanne heaved herself up and I followed suit. We both walked over and pressed our noses against the window to see the plane. The ladder slowly reclined from the side of the aircraft and passengers started emerging. Then I felt Breanne grab my arm. "THERE'S JAMES!"

I squinted again to focus on the passenger's face. "There he is," I said smiling. I'd missed James so much, and finally was seeing him! He looked a lot older than I remember. Of course, he was. Two years older.

I looked over at the boy again. My eyes were just drawn to him. Of course, maybe that was just cause he's a boy, and I've never actually been around boys I don't know. Plus, I'd be lying if I said I didn't notice his…attractiveness. I smiled at him again and was relieved when he smiled back. I turned my head towards Kaytee. "I'm excited!" I said. I let my eyeballs wander to the side in search of the boy.

Kaytee didn't seem to notice. "Me too. He'll finally be able to see me with straight teeth," Kaytee smiled wide, giving a reminder that she'd just gotten her braces off. I laughed.

The air of the group was tense; we were all holding our breath until James walked into the lobby, and then the cheers exploded. Hands were flying as everyone tried to get to James first. I laughed and stayed where I was, letting everyone rush past me. Kaytee pulled me towards the end of the line that had quickly formed. "Let's stay in the back," she laughed.

"Good idea. He'll work his way down the line."

James and Jenny were hugging. It was so sweet! I was glad that Jenny finally could see James. She'd been missing him non-stop for the past two years. He moved on to grandma. "Grandma, glad to see you! Still looking as good as ever." James grabbed the top of grandma's head and kissed it. "Grandpa, you are one lucky man to have her." James winked at grandma and moved down the line. He got to Breanne, who could not wait to share her list. "Breanne I missed my lil' sis! How are you?" They embraced and Breanne began tearing up.

"James! I can't believe you are home!" she exclaimed through tears. "You have missed so much. I made you a list." She thrusted the list at him. "Courtney helped me with some of them, because I couldn't remember everything from since I was 10!"

James smiled and moved to me. "Court! What is up? Haven't heard from you in a while!"

"James," I hugged him. "I know—I've been really busy at work and school. Hardly have time to breathe."

"Well, we have a lot to catch up on, right?" James winked. "We have to finish that boat we were building. Need to race it down to the bridge in a few weeks. See if the motor still works, yeah?" I laughed and nodded.

"Have you seen Amanda over the past few years?" James asked awkwardly.

I smiled. "No. Not at all actually. Sorry."

"It's okay. I was actually hoping she might show up," James sighed.

I pointed over at the boy and girl. "Maybe they know Amanda?"

James looked over his shoulder. When he faced me again his mouth hung open and his eyes were full of joy. "Court, that's Amanda's sister Amber." He couldn't stop smiling. He hugged me and walked over to them.

I watched as the two stood up to greet him. "Who are they?" Kaytee asked me. Kaytee never paid attention to people she met.

"James said that is Amanda's sister. So the boy is either her boyfriend or—," I stopped. "Ohhhhhh."

Kaytee wanted me to finish the conversation so bad. "What?"

I remembered now who the boy was. "I bet that is Amanda's little brother, Harry," I shook my head. "I have one memory of playing at Amanda's house forever ago with her brother. Must be him." I looked at him again. "He looks a lot better now," I said.

Kaytee laughed. "Isn't it amazing how great boys can look once they grow up a bit?"

"Quite." By this time, James had made his way back to us. "Who was the boy?" I asked.

"Harry, Amanda's brother." James said looking at a piece of paper in his hand.

"Thought so," I smiled at James. Grabbing the paper out of his hand I continued. "So you gonna call her?"

James grabbed the paper back. "Absolutely."

**Hey guys. I know, not a lot of Harry action in this one…I'm sorry! But I had to get the stories synchronized again so that I can move the story forward. Hope you enjoy so far, and next chapter will be up Saturday (if I can). Review! –Juliet**


	5. Chapter 5

**Courtney's POV**

"I'm going to get the mail!" I yelled as I pushed on the screen door with my shoulder. It flew open and I hopped down the driveway to the mail box. I pulled on the little door and grabbed the massive pile of envelopes inside. Walking back towards the house I shuffled through each letter; looking only for ones which had the address hand-written. I could always tell which ones weren't bills by the way the address was printed on the envelope.

Finally getting to one I could see was not a bill, I looked at the return address. "Hmm. Lewisville," I said flipping over the envelope. I put my finger under the lip and ran it across, tearing the paper. I pulled out what was inside as a huge smile came across my face. I couldn't help but smile; I was so excited.

I walked back into the house and let the screen door slam behind me. I saw Kaytee hovering over a cookbook and stirring a pot. "Hey," I said walking toward her.

"Hey, do you know where the thyme is?" She said not looking up from her book. I responded by holding out the piece of mail in front of her face. "What?" she said; annoyed. I just smiled, waiting for her to realize what she was looking at. Her jaw dropped, and she gasped. "Wha?" She started jumping around the kitchen.

I laughed. "I know, right? I'm so happy!"

By this time Mom walked in to see what was going on. "Why are you so happy?" she asked.

I handed the paper to her. "Guess who's getting married?"

"Awe!" she remarked. "James and Amanda! How cute are they?"

"I am so excited! What am I going to where? It's only like a month away!" I said.

"Well, I'm sure Aunt Jenny has already picked out your outfits. She can't have anything clash. I'll call her and get the details." Mom walked out of the room, dialing Jenny as she left.

I looked at Kaytee. "I am going to go call James and congratulate him." I walked back out the screen door and pulled my cell phone out. I scrolled to James' name and pressed call.

"Hello?"

"Hey James it's Courtney."

"Hey!" James exclaimed. "What is up?"

"Just got the mail," I laughed. "Loved the pictures on your wedding announcement!"

"Oh," James chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me you proposed? I am crushed!" I laughed.

"Well, you know. I've been really busy!"

"Obviously," I said sarcastically. "So, what are the colors?"

"Amanda decided on lime green and neon pink," he said. "Her poor family; the house is covered in decorations: gerbera daisies, little marble things, lights, tulle, shoes, magazines, ribbon—so much ribbon, Court. I can't even tell you. I never want to see ribbon again."

I laughed. "Have you been helping out a lot with the plans?"

"Meh," he shrugged verbally, "you know. I never was good with that kind of stuff." He paused. "Well I gotta get going. I am at Amanda's right now and its dinner time."

I smiled. "Oh, okay. I'll let you go then. Anyway congratulations and tell Amanda I can't wait to see her dress!"

"Alright, Court. Talk to ya soon."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and watched as the screen faded to black. I was really happy for James, but I was really going to miss him. I felt like I was losing him; people _always_ change after they get married. The whole responsibility aspect of things really changes people.

I sat on the porch for a little while, letting memories I had with James pass through my head from the times we drove him to soccer games, to the time he turned thirteen and began to pick on me, to him leaving for New York to his homecoming. Then I remembered Amanda's brother. My thoughts turned to him and I smiled. "Harry," I said aloud. "I don't care for the name, but I think we could be friends."

**Harry's POV**

"198…199…200," Amber finished. "200 Amanda! How many are there supposed to be?"

Amanda came running into the room. "200? There's only 200!"

"How many are there supposed to be?" Amber restated.

"250, there is supposed to be 250 Amber," Amanda began to panic. "How can we be missing fifty? That is impossible, 50 packets of rice can't just disappear. Where are they?"

Amber shot me a look. "Harry, did you grab all the boxes that were in the basement?"

I looked up from my laptop. "Really? You are questioning me?"

Amber glared. "Yes. I am. Because you don't care about any of this, so I can see you forgetting some boxes."

I rolled my eyes and set my laptop on the couch. "Fine, I will go look. But I am telling you I got every box." I walked down the stairs, right into a pile of green and pink tulle. "Gah, this crap is everywhere." I untangled it from my feet and walked down the hallway to the basement door. Walking down the stairs I pulled on the string and let the light fill the room. I looked around a little bit for some more of the special blue boxes, and didn't see any. I pulled the string again and walked back up to where Amanda and Amber were. "Not there," I said plopping back down on the couch and back onto the internet.

Amber sighed rudely and stomped out of the room. Less than two minutes later she came marching back in with two blue boxes. "You're such an idiot. I asked you to look, but no. Just couldn't be of any help."

I shrugged. "Sorry."

Amanda was able to breathe again. "Oh thank goodness. There's twenty-five per box, right?"

Amber set the boxes down next to me. "Yeah, twenty-five in each box, so there's your missing fifty."

"Yay," I said sarcastically. "Can we go now?" I looked up at Amanda. I knew she was stressed with the wedding only a month away, but I was bored out of my mind.

"Well you can go, 'cause you're no help anyway," Amber spat. Amanda didn't seem to notice; she was busy sorting daisies into groups.

"Awesome," I said as I shut my laptop. I put it under my arm and ran up to the kitchen. I set the laptop on the island and began rummaging through the fridge.

"Harry, stop it!" I turned around and saw my mom coming toward me. "We are about to eat dinner. Don't spoil your appetite."

"Awe, come on mom," I said. "I'm starving!"

Mom shut the fridge and walked to the oven door, peeking inside. "Well dinners about five minutes off, okay?" She raised her eyebrows, waiting for a response.

I sighed. "Fine." I kissed the top of her head and walked to the living room. James was sitting on the couch. "Hey James."

"Hey, Harry," James responded. "How's it going up there?"

I sighed. "It's going." James laughed. "There is so much going on up there. It's exhausting."

"I get what you mean. I am here if Amanda ever needs help, but otherwise I think it's best that I stay out of that room."

I grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. "What do you feel like watching?"

Just as I asked this, James' phone began to ring. "Ah, it's Courtney. Just pick whatever…I'm good with anything," he said before walking out the front door.

I watched him walk out, and I smiled. Courtney. I had thought about her a lot, but I didn't know how to get in touch with her. It would be too awkward to walk up to James and be like, _hey, your cousin seems cool. How do I get a hold of her?_ But she was James' cousin, so obviously she'd be at the wedding. That'd be a perfect time to talk to her.

I pushed the thought from my head and began searching through the channels. I landed on MTV, since nothing else seemed good. It was a show on how Katy Perry began, so I didn't mind watching. She was hot.

"Dinner!" Mom called.

I shut off the TV, and saw James come back inside. "Alright, Court. Talk to ya soon." James ended the call and slid the phone back into his pocket. He was smiling.

"Your cousin?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant. I walked over by him.

James looked at me, with a little bit of a sly look. "Yeah, Courtney." He put his arm around my shoulder and sighed. "I think you'd like her. She's pretty shy, but she's fun if you get her out of her shell."

I laughed. "You trying to set me up?"

James smiled. "Maybe. Anyway, you'd be great friends I think. If something comes of it, I can't help it."

"Yeah, maybe. She seems like an awesome girl," I said, remembering her at the airport.

"You're smiling. Real obvious kid." James laughed.

I looked down at my feet and changed the subject. "Come on, dinner's ready." James went first, and I shook my head, thinking. _If James says I'd like her—gah. I can't wait until the wedding to see her. Talk to her. _I followed James down the hall to eat dinner.

_**A/N: please review. It motivates, inspires, and helps! -Juliet S.**_


End file.
